Dirty Thoughts, Dirty Words
by PunkrockGirl-Mo
Summary: Jericho/OC, One-Shot, Dirty Talking, Fun
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this was meant as a One-Shot, after my Jericho-Muse attact me rudely from behind^^

I decided to make it two Chapters since I couldn't handle it all t once. ^^

Very Special thanks to my Girl Legacy_Chick for Beta reading it! *hugz*

Please let me now what you think, thats very important to me!

I don't own Chrissie, as much as I want to…I don't…

He looks good tonight. There is no way to deny it.

I've known him for a few years now, even though we've never been that close. Just co-workers at WWE who occasionally went clubbing together, along with a few fellow co-workers like John Cena, Ted DiBiase, Gail Kim, Kofi Kingston or Maryse.

I do not even know much about him. Besides the stuff everyone knows… His bad divorce a few years ago for example. He had told everyone that he needed a break from wrestling to have more time for his band but we all knew he just needed time for himself, find himself again and recover from the bad times he just went through. After he came back, he was his old self again. He laughed, partied and did the best promos ever.

However, we never saw him with a new girl; neither did his best friends Christian or Kane know about someone new in his life. Personally, I never really paid attention, besides the usual worries or laughs we all shared with one another.

That changed after he and Miz were put together as a Tag Team. Miz, who became a good friend of mine, and I were playing a couple now for more than six months. „The Miz and The Mo", sounds awesome, huh?

Well, we are.

And since the three of us started to work together, my view about Chris Jericho has changed a lot. I've got to know him better, got to know the person behind this cocky façade. He is funny, caring, smart and…

Yeah, I guess you figured it out already… I fell for him. For Chris. And I fell hard.

For his sky-blue eyes, his devilish smirk and well-defined body as well as for his positive, honest and sometimes geeky persona.

To be honest, I never dared to try anything because of our age-difference. I mean I just turned 26 and he is pushing forty. Not that I would mind though, but I didn't know how he thought about dating a co-worker, or even dating at all. If this attraction wasn't mutual and I tried something… well, I would never hear the end of it. I also was afraid about making things awkward between my newfound friend and me.

If he would only stop to throw me his famous smirks or practically undress me with his eyes every time we're in the ring or shooting a promo. However, that was just wishful thinking since those looks where scripted in our Storyline.

Usually I'm not that shy, but my respect for this man and what he already had achieved in this business made it really, really tough for me.

And tonight at the club?

Everything is different.

I can't put my finger on it, but something's off the hook.

It's actually like every other night out: Cena and Adam are getting shitfaced at the bar, Kim, Teddy and Kofi throwing darts or playing billiard and Miz and I dancing all night long till we all get thrown out with some lame excuse by the owner about needing sleep. Pah!

I haven't seen Chris all night and I don't even know if he came here, but I can feel someone's watching me dancing. It doesn't feel weird but it's making me nervous. Since when is The Mo getting nervous? Damnit!

I'm turning around while dancing to check out who could be watching me…

That's when I see him… Chris… at the bar, a beer in his hand, almost empty and staring straight back at me. I can, despite the distance and darkness, see his blue eyes sparkling with… interest? Lust? Amusement?

Gosh, this man is driving me crazy!

I turn back to Miz who is looking at me with a questioning look, which slowly turns into surprise, as he looks at a point right next to me. Before I'm able to turn around, I feel a hand on my shoulder and without looking I know it's Chris who's now asking for Miz' permission to take over the dance. Pretty old school, but yet extremely charming.

Just as we started to dance, a slow song begins and I'm not sure if this was a good or a bad timing. I look at him and he simply smirks towards me. That fucking smirk, which gets me every time he puts it on, but which he never used outside the ring before.

Well, until now…

I swallow hard as he pulls me against him and I almost forget how to breathe as he slides his left arm around my waist, his hand touching my bare skin there. I can feel the hair in his arm on my back as I lay my right arm over his shoulder, shuddering slightly from the electricity of his touch. I am unable to do anything else besides staring into his eyes, which are as close now as never before as he holds me as close as possible. He grabs my other hand with his free one and brings it up to his broad chest. I can barley feel his shirt underneath my fingertips, but definitely the heat radiating from his body.

I'm not sure if we're dancing or even moving at all until he whispers into my ear: „Your're okay?" Taking a deep breath to compose myself I answer „Yeah… I didn't think you'd be here tonight." We're so close now; we can talk right into each other's ear…

„I had to, you know…" he answers „I was looking for a girl… A really gorgeous one…" His hand on my back isn't moving, but I can feel his fingers caressing my sweaty skin… „She takes my breath away every time I see her. Which happens a lot since I work with her." He continues murmuring into my ear. I have to close my eyes, his hot breath almost too much for me to bear.

„But I don't know if she wants me too… Wants me to do all the things I fantasize about when I'm coming so hard in my hand every other night…"

He…. Oh my God… All I can do is gasp and nod as he asks me „Do you wanna know what I want to do to her?" his voice has changed into a low growl, heavy with arousal. „Sometimes I just think about making love to her… work her for hours until she is begging me to finish her off…"

I feel my panties getting wetter with every passing second he's speaking. My hand is gripping his shoulder, holding on for dear life as he continues, satisfied with my reaction so far.

„But mostly I just want to grab her and fuck her senseless. Making her feel like the goddess she is. I think about that all the time actually. Even when I'm in the ring with her…in front of all those people… PG-Rating sucks… Those times I want to own her, make her mine… have her screaming my name underneath me…"

Holy Shit, I'm panting now… „Chris…"

He chuckles. He goddamn chuckles low in his throat „Yeah just like that… only louder… But enough about me here… What made you come in here?"

This fucking bastard! But if he thinks he's the only one here who can talk dirty, he has another one coming…

„I was looking for a man… It's been quiet some time since I've been with a man, Chris…" He swallowed hard… „My vibrator is getting boring, you know? I'm in need for a real cock…" That wasn't even a lie. But now it's his turn to inhale sharply. „Do you want to know what I am going to do, if I get one?"

He manages to breath out a shaky „What?" and I can't help but grin as I know my answer will kill him… „I'll get down on my knees, Chris… And give him the blowjob of his lifetime…" He pulls me impossibly closer as I continue „…because God, if I don't get a cock in my mouth soon, I swear, I'll scream."

I guess that did it for him, because before I can realize what's happening, we're in his rental on the way back the hotel…

Continues…


	2. Chapter 2

I finally made it!

Chapter 2 is up!

Took me so long because my Jeri-Muse was a real bitch lately and I am happy I was able to continue at all!

* * *

The ride to the Hotel is completely surreal.

I mean this is what I always wanted, but almost too good to be true…

"How long?" I ask Chris without looking over to him- That would destroy all my efforts to not jump him right now.

It takes him a few seconds to compute my question, before he finally answers.

"Some time after my divorce… I always thought of you as a beautiful girl, but now, I don't feel bad anymore for thinking about you… jerking off while thinking about you…" his right hand found it's way on my bare thigh as he continues, "You have no Idea, how many times I wanted to throw you down in the middle of the ring and…"

His hand is now sliding up my thigh and my heart is beating fast like I've just run a marathon. Without really thinking I spread my legs wider to give him better access.

"Hmm… so responsive my dear… You like it when I talk about fucking you in the ring?" A small moan is escaping my throat and he chuckles slightly at that "I might do that sometime…"

All I can do is continue moaning as his fingers reach my wet heat. Taking a quick look over to him, I can see that he is just as excited as I am, the bulge all too prominent and I am unable to hold back anymore…

I scoop closer to him, making sure to press my breasts against his right arm "Chris…. Please?" he just growls loud as I start to palm him through his jeans. Taking his reaction as an approval, I open up his button, pulling down the zipper.

"Mo…" he now seems a bit lost for words as I'm freeing his member from it's jail…

"God, it's beautiful, Chris…" he swallows hard and grabs the stirring wheel so hard that his knuckles turning white. As I slowly lick the shell of his ear, I feel his rock hard length twitching in my hand. Without another word, I bend down, my need to taste him just became unbearable, almost swallowing him whole.

"Holy fuck, Mo!" he screams and bucks up into my mouth. He tastes so good and fits so perfectly in my mouth, I'm pretty sure it is meant to be.

"So good… oh fuck… God, I love your mouth…" his right hand finds it's way into my hair, stroking the encouraging me on.

I can't help but enjoying this as much as he does, my whole body's on fire as we arrive the hotel we're staying in. I didn't let him come yet though, but actually reduced him to an quivering mess.

As soon as he turned the engine off, both of his hands are in my hair now. "Don't you dare to stop now!" he pants above me, "Or I swear I'll tie you down and won't let you come all night!"

This very picture makes me shiver with anticipation. He's swearing and cursing above me and after two more thrusts into my mouth he's coming, shooting down my throat and he tastes good. Well, as good as cum is able to taste anyway.

After cleaning up and making sure I got every single drop out of him, he zips himself up. "Blow job of my life indeed." Before I'm able to reply something, he's already above me, pushing me back into my seat and whispering into my ear "While we're going up to my room, prepare yourself… because you won't be able to walk in the morning…"

With that said, he's gone, leaving the car. After taking a few seconds to gather myself, I get out of the car too. He's already next to me and grabs my arm like he's not going to let go soon. He pulls me through the lobby, heading directly towards the elevators, earning a few surprised looks from some co-workers who are sitting at the hotel bar as we pass by.

As soon as the elevator doors are closed, he's all over me again. His hands, his mouth and his hard, flat chest flush against my body, trapping me between him and the wall-mirror. He grinds against me, letting me feel his re-awaking arousal.

Suddenly, he pulls back slightly to look at me through lust-clouded eyes.

"How long for you?", his question nothing more than an whispered out-breath.

"Huh?" due to his assault on my neck, I am almost unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone sentences.

"You asked me earlier for how long I wanted you… How long for you?" he explains, while he continues lapping the skin on my neck.

"I… uh… I…" I can't even remember my own fucking name and he asks me such complicated stuff now… For my luck the elevator doors open and Chris pulls me out.

Stumbling, we finally reached his room and he's fumbling with his key-card.

"Hurry up, sexy…" I whisper in his ear, "Need you real bad here…" proving my point, I reach out and give his crotch a firm squeeze. Groaning and telling me that I'll have to pay for that, he finally gets out his card and opens the door.

I push him through it. The taste I already got of him and the things he did and said earlier made me all hot and bothered. I want him. Now and all of him!

As soon as the door is closed behind us, we're all over each other. How have I ever been able to resist jumping him?

Our lips not leaving each other, until we reach the bed. Refusing to let go, we're falling on top of it as a tangled mess of limbs, tongues and pure heat. He hasn't really touched me yet, but I already feel like I'm about to explode.

Chris seems to feel the same, because he's wasting no time getting rid of our clothes. We've just entered his room and I'm already down to my underwear, while he is busy pulling down his black jeans.

I can't believe he's already hard again after coming so hard down my throat. I guess that's why I'm staring now. His amused chuckle makes me realize he caught me.

"I thought you actually got a closer look, but you're still staring…" He smirks at me again, and I swear he knows what it's doing to me!

"Stop teasing Chris… please!" I hear myself begging for him.

"Keep that up Baby, and I might give you what you want…" he says and starts spreading light kisses all over my stomach and legs.

Lost in the sensation I forget what I wanted to say to him… must've been a cocky answer to his mocking…

No way he won't be giving me what I want tonight! I waited too long now!

* * *

What do you guys think?


End file.
